Sleigh ride to deliver toys for babies
by TheQueenofAnime
Summary: In which after along day smexy time, leads to some thought on baby time


Lucy Heartfillia sighed as she watched the snow fall from her window. 'Where is Natsu?' she thought. The fact that it was snowing heavily on christmas made her even more anxious. He told her earlier no to open the presents until he got back, what could he possibly be doing that is causing him to still be gone. It's officially 11:30 a.m. and when you're dealing with Natsu's energy you just so happen to be shaken awake and 7:38 a.m. with Natsu and Happy screaming 'IT'S CHRISTMAS!' all in your face, while you're just waking up from a naughty Mr& dream. She pulled away from them window, this was severely cruel, how dare he make her wait, all alone, on christmas, so he can do whatever he wants- WAIT could it be that he's buying a gift for her? She already has enough under the tree...UNLESS-NO-HE couldn't be proposing could he-? Would he-? But, then again her boyfriend is Natsu Dragneel he'd probably had accidently left the ring out in the open, where she could go and potentially find it, and jump on him as soon as he enters the door screaming "YES!" before attacking his face with millions of kisses which she is sure Natsu wouldn't really mind.

Her thoughts were interupted by a loud "We're back!" before the door was slammed shut. Lucy's smile beamed as soon as she laid her eyes on them. All of her random thoughts flew away, as she got lost in the feeling of the amont of energy they produced around her. "Lucy...I forgot one last gift that I had to go back and get, it sure was a pain in the ass but...it's something I knew you'd love." with that Natsu took out a long black box and handed it to Lucy. "I may have to sit down for this," she said before she made her way to the living room from the entrance and sat down on the couch. "After this Happy, we can open the rest of our presents, okay?" Happy's wide eyes sparkled as he nodded furiously, "Aye, Lucy!" and with that he flew to land on top of Natsu's head. Lucy's hand slowly opened the box, where she was met with golden key earrings with a diamond encrusted in the center, along with, a golden chain that had a full diamond encrusted key. She seemed so lost in the awe of it's beauty causing Natsu whisper in her ear "It's 24K too...Had to have the best for my star," before he kissed her on the cheek. She squealed before she placed the box down on the tabe so she could give Natsu a big wet kiss, however, Happy moaned out of irritation, "LUCY! Don't be a meanie, and let me open my presents, PLEASE!" She turned her head around giggling before she noded her head in which he went crazy attacking his presents.

Happy had gotten, A new knapsack that had an insolated side so if he had fish cold or hot they'd stay that way, he obtained 3,000 Jewels and was told to spend them wisely; they all knew he was going to spend it on Charle. But, no one said anything because the look on Happy's eyes warmed their hearts. His last girft was a big green cat bed that was soft, and lush. Natsu had recieved a pair of black and brown, heavy duty combat boots, a hand knitted blanket from Lucy that she swears will lead her to future hand cramps, Happy had given him a brand new fishing rod set. Lucy recieved new kitchen wear, two journals, and three Heart Cruz outfits which caused Lucy to scream "IT EVEN HAS SHOES!". After unboxing and unwrapping presents Lucy cooked all afternoon for diner, she made hoeny hamwith potatoes, smoked fish and a bubbly light soda for Happy, apple pie, and one of the bottles of red wine that her father gave to her before he passed. They chatted away at diner, Lucy listened to how their journey took longer than expected because Natsu got motion sickness when he tripped and fell on a little boat that was rowing down the stream of Hargeon, which led him to becoming sick to his stomach and he wobbled around slowly and when Happy had tried to carry him it only made it.

After diner, Lucy grabbed everyone's plates and scrubbed and wahed them thoroughly, before she was greated by Happy. "Hi, Lucy!" Hey said quietly before looking side to side. "Natsu's in the bathroom right now but, I know you guys wanted to probably have some alone time and I already made plans with Wendy and Charle for the night!" He said winking at Lucy's face who went slightly red. "Y-you peverted cat, I get it!" she said in a hushed tone before she shook water off of her hands and went back to the table to put away the left overs. "Hey guys,"Natsu said before stretching to the ceiling. "Oh Natsu I was just telling Lucy about my plans tonight, I'll be staying with Wendy and Charle tonight!" Happy flew around Natsu in circles, swooning when he said Charles name.

"Welp! I should be going now, it's already 7:25, I told them i'd be there before 8." With that he bid one last good-bye and flew through the window to make his journey. Lucy shudderd as she felt Natsu's intense presence behind her."Nee, Natsu, w-why don't you wait here while I put these gifts away in my room." She rushed towards the gifts and grabbed them."Yeah of course Luce, whatever you want." Natsu said backing away from Lucy to give her space. Boy oh boy, was he hot, he was on fire, Natsu had been waiting all day to get alone with his beloved star, however, it seemed likethings just kept conjuring in order to stop him from getting to his sweet, sweet Lucy. Lucy stumbled around in her room as she fumbled with her sexy outfit it was a skimpy look, however she knew it would get his blood boiling. It was a long sleeved red velvet dress with faux fur trimmings, that laced in the front, she had gotten a wax so from head to toe she was as smooth as she could be. She had wanted to wear a had, but decided to give it to Natsu for their little role-play, She paired it with some tight over the knee boots, and the best part was...that she didn't even have anything underneath. "Yo! Lucy, hurry up what's taking so long?" Natsu yelled getting impatient. What could Lucy be doing that could possibly be taking this long, she knew anything that was beyond a time limit of 3 minutes would cause him to go absulotely bonkers. "Natsu, relax it's been about 7 minutes," she called back through the door.

"Yeah but you know 3 minute..." He couldn't even finish his sentence when his head lulled over to his left shoulder. She walked confidently even though there was a heavy blush on her face. The Santa hat in her hand, was no on top of Natsu's head before she walked around the couch and kneeled in front of him. "Oh Santa, you work so hard...but does anyone ever give you a gift?" she titled her head innocently to the side before she flicked her long hair from covering her cleavage exposing they Key necklace and earrings set he bought for her.

Natsu's eyes gleemed as he looked down at the sight before him"Well...I feel like you should let Santa take you on a sleigh ride," he smirked wildly as he bent over and grabbed Lucy's chin before bringing her up to his mouth, "But first, lemme taste that sweet mouth of yours," He pulled Lucy foward as he captured his lips with hers, and the once slow kiss became harder and louder as Natsu got more aggresive with Lucy. He quickly thought of pulling her into his lap however, he removed his lips from her before picked her up and threw her over his shoulder,"Mmph-I'm all fired up ...and i hope you're ready for it," smacking her ass he hauled her off to the bedroom where he thew her on the bed. He crawled onto the bed where he lifted up her skirt along with her legs, exposing her glistening pussy. "After a long night last night, I'm hungry for some cookies and milk," He slapped her cunt causing her to yelp out his name, his thumb roughly circled her clit causing her back to arch up as she moaned out.

He was captivated by her sounds, expressions, he dove down before moaning in satisfaction from the taste of her sweet lips."AHh-!" Lucy's hands went to grip his hair but was met with the santa hat, she threw it aside and pulled at his hair. It felt amazing, his tongue was so good on her, it was long and hot, it gave firm strokes tha had her hips jumping and jolting. Natsu pulled away before he rubbed two fingers against her soaking core before he shoved them back inside of her. "God baby, you're really milking, such a pretty cunt." Lucy's eyes rolled to the back of her head at his dirty talk. "N-nah-h~" He roughly grabbed her hips before he raised them into the air making Lucy's knees touch next to her head, her hole exposed. Natsu took it as the oppurtunity to tongue her cunt, collecting all of the flowing juices that were flowing out of her. So erotic, it all felt so good to Lucy, she let out loud moans praising his name, his tongue, and his hands. By the time Natsu was finished with her he was painfully erect.

With eger hands he tore through the velvet exposing her barebody. "Natsu...I want to ride it." Lucy said shyly as she sat on top of his cock and started to grind against him, which turned into a hump. "You gonna bounce on my dick?" he asked while looking into her eyes."Yes!" she moaned as her face flushed. "You gonna give me the best ride of my life? Huh? Fuck my cock Luce.." His hands vigorously moved his cock towards her entrance."Yes!YES!" She sank her hips down agressively Causingt them to both groan out. He roughly grabbed her cheeks before slapping them hard. "OH-h my, g-god-" "This isn't God Luce, It's me, Natsu***Smack***Fucking***Smack***Dragneel, and I'd be dammed if he tried to take you away!" He moaned as he brought her down with force as he said his name "I love you, I love you!" Lucy replied her nails scratching his shoulders, eventually she was pushed down and her black booted legs were thrown over his shoulders. "NATSU!" She came, just from that position change he had hit the right stop, but he continued to bruise his hips against hers.

"Gonna paint every inch of this pussy white with my cum you understand?" She only moaned inresponse before she started to gasp for air, this amount of plasure must be insane right? Right? She felt him get close to her before he started whispering, "_I'm gonna cum, fuck Luce i'm cumming inside-_" He slammed his hips aggresively three more times before he released a heavy load inside of her."LUCE!" He groaned loudly. "HHHNNN~" She bit her knuckle as she let out another release. Panting both Natsu and Lucy started each other in the eyes before Lucy let out a smile, "I love you...I truly do." Natsu slumped down onto Lucys body "I Love you too." "Hmmm~you know what i want for christmas next year..?"Natsu perked his head up. "A baby...our baby," Natsu face lit up with Joy as he imaginned a beautiful family with her. He growled before he said.

**"Anything for you my star, now let's get to work~" **

**727272727272772727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727**

**So Ya'll HapPYcriPmus its ya girl sorry ya'll shits been rough wrote this inabotu 2 hrs its kinda ass please make hot smut too so i can read it, critique me! Also, i still don't know how to spell like what the fuck. So much shit got deleted. I LOve u, please tell me how shitty this was byEEE stupid ass cunts **


End file.
